1. Field
The following description relates to a graphic processing apparatus and a method of performing a graphics pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphic processing apparatus, such as, for example, a graphic processing unit (GPU), renders graphics data in computing apparatuses, such as, for example, workstations, personal computers (PCs), notebook computers, video game consoles, and embedded devices. Some examples of embedded devices are smart phones, tablet devices, and wearable devices. The graphic processing apparatus generates a frame for display by converting graphics data corresponding to two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) objects into 2D pixel representations. While embedded devices have a relatively low processing power and a high power consumption, workstations, PCs, notebook computers, and video game consoles ensure a sufficient memory space and processing power. Thus, the embedded devices are not properly equipped with graphic processing performance comparable to the workstations. As embedded devices have become more widely used, users are playing games through the smart phones or the tablet devices, or are watching content, such as, for example, movies, soap operas more frequently than before. Accordingly, manufacturers of graphic processing apparatuses have conducted research to improve the performance and processing efficiency of the graphic processing apparatuses even in embedded devices.